


I Can Be Your Angel or Your Devil

by HackedTig



Category: overwatch
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, HanaMercy Week, HanaMercy Week 2017, Junker!D.va, devil!Mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Junker/Devil AU: Hana Song is an escapee from a massive war and omnic apocalypse, taking refuge in Australia’s Junkertown, repairing a beaten down, bare bones mech unit for mech battles to survive the rigorous post-apocalyptic setting. Repairing her mech late, Hana is approached by someone who can only be called the Mercy of Demons, and is given an offer she almost can’t refuse. HanaMercy Week Day 3: AU





	I Can Be Your Angel or Your Devil

“Stupid _fucking_ fusion cannons… why did you have to be so compact and delicate…” A frustrated groan came from the brunette’s mouth as she threw one of her smaller wrenches across the room, leaning back and letting her back collide with the floor of her old shack house. Lit only by the internal wires of electricity pulsing through her mech with the old worn fusion driver, and a dull light bulb from the ceiling, Hana had been working on her Mech’s jammed fusion cannons, the right one in particular. Face a mess with oil, she wiped her damp forehead with the back of her extended glove. “I’m not gonna be ready for that fight next week… Damn it” She growled in frustration. 

Once that omnic rose the waters once again, bringing rebuilt structures from the seafloor to aid in its destruction. The forces had long invaded MEKA headquarters before many of them could climb into their Mechs to counter the attack; Hana herself included. She did the first thing she could think of, and that was take one of the first units to allow soldiers inside, and run like hell. Rather, Fly like hell. She was a coward in that moment, fleeing from battle unlike any time she had been faced with danger. In her defense, she was the only one ballsy enough to even go towards the old units to use as an escape, at least she had that badge of pride. Although the cost of it… was far too great. 

Having pandered her way to the depths of Australia, she found her now home, Junkertown. Many took interest in her Mech, which in that area, was considered rather fancy for the time being. Even now, Hana had to sleep with one eye open for fear someone would try to steal something off her precious mech. She already got her shatterproof pilots window taken, causing her to replace the window with the strongest pipe frame material she could scavenge. Her powerful fusion driver was nearly taken a time or two as well at some point during her stay, but she fought like hell to make sure she kept it for a power source. There’d be no way in hell she could ever obtain a new one if she lost it. 

Groaning, Hana picked herself back up, and hunched over the fusion cannon arm again. “Alright… You can do this, Hana…” She muttered to herself. “You can patch it up, no sweat-” 

Suddenly, the faint green light that ran through the entirety of her mech had died off. Her eyes slowly widened in alarm as she scrambled up, using the back as leverage to get to the top of her mech. She tore open a hatch, and dug through a few wires before finding what she was looking for; her burnt out fusion driver. “No! Nonono! You can’t short out now! I’m so close to getting out of here…” Hana slammed both of her fists on either side of the hatch, the mech echoing out in a deep groan as its unsteady plates were rattled. Hana breathed slow and deep, trying to stop the tears that threatened to flow down her cheeks. “Damn it…. I’m… never gonna get home and fix this mess…” 

Shutting the hatch, Hana hopped of her mech and leaned against the stiff, unopened arm. She took a few more deep, slow breathes. She’d make a new plan. She was a good tactician, after all. 

It took her a good few minutes, and she closed the Mech arm on the other side, going to turn out the light she had buzzing above her mech, and once it was off, she noticed a soft glow from the corner of her little shack. That glow, mostly red in color, caused her to be a bit blind as her eyes readjusted to fit the color scheme. Once she did, she found herself with a little heat in the face. 

The figure, a woman, with long thick legs and a thin body, accompanied by wing like attachments that set her glow behind her. With the light, Hana could see large, curved horns. Through the silluette that was this woman's face, Hana could see powerful, purple eyes. 

“Greetings, Hana Song” her voice was paved with a thick accent, and almost melodious in tone. Hana practically felt her heart thump extra hard at the sound of it. “I have seen your… struggles, and wish to strike a deal” 

“What the hell…? Who are you?” Hana backed up an inch or two as a deep seated laugh came from the woman in the corner. It too, made Hana's heart thump. 

“I am which all the humans fear and more, I am the one they pray does not find them in their sleep after a moment of lust. I am the one who carries desires for a small feel… I am the Mercy of the Demons” she stood, her wings fanning and creating more light in the room. It was now that Hana could see a little bit more of her face and shape. Well, _shit_. 

Not only did this woman stand quite a few inches taller than her flat footed, she had on what Hana could only link to heels, and was she _damn attractive-_ wait, Mercy of the _Demons!?_

“Demons? You're a demon” Hana was flat, eyes narrowing in speculation. The smirk that came off the woman's face sent Hana to an even larger blush, but she ignored it in favor of her curiosity. “You're a demon, and you're in my house- er, shack. What do you want with me? To take my soul or something?” She crossed her arms, leaning against her mech. Even in the face of the devil herself, Hana could not help but be full of sass and snark. If this demon wanted her soul, she was gonna have a hell of a time getting it! The laugh that came from the woman afterward told Hana that she was used to these kinds of responses, and she stepped closer to Hana with a peculiar kind of smile. She opened her mouth to speak, when her own glow illuminated Hana's face just enough for her to see it clearly. Her words were caught in her throats for a moment before she purposely looked more intimidating, for her benefit more than the others discomfort. 

“I don't claim souls without a trade. Fortunately, what you desire doesn't require your soul” she gave Hana a teasing boop on the nose, and she tried to not twitch in response. 

“How do you know what I want, anyway?” Hana asked, her voice cracking just a bit from the devil’s close proximity. It made her blush, and the other crack a sharp grin. 

The devil backed herself up a bit, and she appeared thoughtful. “I watch over for… prey, would be the term. And I've found you to be my most preferred next target… I know you wish to return to your homeland, to repair the destruction your cowardice provided. To return and become a hero to your country. Is that not what you desire most, Hana Song?” 

Hana could feel her own heart clutch in her chest. _”She might be right, but that doesn't mean I have to bend to her damn will… but I am intrigued”_. Taking a slight breath, Hana looked directly into the devil's eyes, something akin to determination in her own. “What's your fee, Mercy?” 

“Oh? Intrigued I see?” She bent over just a bit, her face now level with Hana's. Thanks to the poor lighting, neither could see the faint tinge of red on the others face. The tactical smirk that was over Mercy’s face made a chill go down Hana's spine. “In exchange for your fame and glory, you're to be my servant in private. You are to be at my side whenever I call. If I tell you to jump, you ask how high.” 

Each word not only terrified Hana as the reality of it gravitated on her, but it nearly _thrilled_ her. Devil’s attraction, she figured, but even then, she felt it difficult to refuse. 

A little servitude, in exchange for fixing the last three years of worth of anguish and pain from her simple flight response. 

“Say we do make this deal, Mercy” Hana straightened up against her mech, providing a more confident outlook. It proved successful as Mercy took a step back in reaction. “How do you propose to help me? Make me follow your word? If you're the “Mercy of the Demons”, I can't imagine you being the type to cast spells, you'll let your “prey” be free, but on a leash. How do you plan to enforce without harm? You don't seem like the type to hurt, either.” Hana concluded, cocking man overly-confident eyebrow as Mercy did nothing but stare for a moment. Then, she seemed reflective, and almost passive as she gave her answer. 

“You're right. I don't do any of those things. That is simply not my way” she responded. “I will however… show _no mercy at all_ should you disobey my commands. I cannot say what they would be at this time, it begs whatever comes. I will tell you that disobeying me… is a price you do not want paid. So, Hana. Are we in mutual agreement? I help you restore your mech to proper function, you return to your home and use your own skill to defeat that monstrosity, become the hero you were meant to be come, and become my servant until I grow bored?” Mercy held her hand out for Hana, waiting patiently with that ever so delightful smile. 

A smile that tempted Hana to no end. 

She looked between the perfect face of a demon, the hand offered to her, and then to the dead Mech on her side. She quickly went through any and all possible scenarios in her head, and with some sort of defeated sigh, she looked Mercy in the eye once more. “Repairs, upgrades? And you're sure my home is still somewhat there?” 

“Hanging by threads” Mercy responded to her, and gestured her hand again. 

Once more, Hana looked between the hand, and that face. It was perfectly enticing, and pulling its job effectively. A heavy sigh filled her chest before Hana's face turned into one of complete and utter determination. She grabbed Mercy’s hand, giving it a firm shake. “Deal, Mercy. You have a new servant” 

Not only did her eyes get wide with a nearly impossible glow, Mercy’s grin stretched larger than Hana had seen it thus far. Her wings flared in a bright settings, completely brightening the room and allowing Hana a look at her face completely. 

A new mech was not the only thing that Hana was going to get out of this deal.

**Author's Note:**

> I *really* want to continue with this AU, and I might after HanaMercy week is over, as well as make changes. Who knows. 
> 
> I haven't done as much research on the mechs as I should have, but they have to have a power source right? I call it a fusion driver, don't know what anyone else wants to call it. Suggestions are welcome but that's what I got for now. 
> 
> As always suggestions for how to post and tag would be amazing, since I'm still getting used to this site. Thanks a bunch for keeping up on my works!
> 
> 12/7/17 Edit: Removed the second chapter. This story is perfect as a one shot as it is~


End file.
